


La carta que nunca te envié

by Pattyto35



Series: El ángel que me cuidó [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Historia Corta, Memories, Orphan Keith, Pasado, Pasado triste, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Recuerdos, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Ella le escribió una carta para desahogarse luego de saber que él estaba de vuelta.Pero puede que no tenga el valor de entregarla.---Historia corta
Relationships: keith/oc
Series: El ángel que me cuidó [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096931





	La carta que nunca te envié

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,   
> Esta historia fue originalmente subida en Voltron Amino. Ahora está disponible en Wattpad y aquí.   
> Forma parte de una colección de relatos cortos que abre otra historia en la que aun estoy trabajando.

_Nunca he sido buena escribiendo, supongo que un hola estaríabien para iniciar._   
_Hola, Keith._   
_Si estás leyendo esto es porque reuní el suficiente valorpara darle esta carta a Iversson y él te la entregó sin contratiempos. Tepreguntarás quien soy, bueno, soy Elizabeth. ¿Debería decirte que encontré alfin mi apellido? En realidad, no es mi apellido, solo que me es graciosoocuparlo dada las circunstancias extrañas en las que me he liado. En fin, yosoy Elizabeth MorningStar. Si, como Lucifer._

_Desde que te fuiste me dediqué a mí, quise olvidarte y novolver a decir tu nombre. Estaba despechada y me dolía tu recuerdo.Simplemente, no podía vivir con la idea de que tu no sentiste lo que yo sientopor ti. ¿Es acaso una maldición? Bueno, lo es de cierto modo. Tres años despuésde tu ida de la academia, hubo un... asunto. No es algo agradable de recordar. Losextraños dones que tenía y las marcas en mi cuerpo tenían una explicación. Unaque descubrí después de que perdiera el control en dichos dones. Yo... soy unanefilim ¿sabes qué significa? Soy hija de un humano y un ángel. No son seresdivinos, pero podemos considerarlos así por las capacidades increíbles queposeen. Son extraterrestres que pueden pasar por las realidades._

_Y no, los ángeles no son como lo imaginamos, son amorfos ypueden tomar la forma que les plazca, incluyendo la que te imaginas. Es soloque cuando un ángel y un mortal se juntan, da como resultado un ser parecido almortal, pero con la singularidad de poseer alas. ¿Por qué alas? Es algo que aunno comprendo. Así que si, descubrí de dónde vengo. Mi madre era una mujer extraña con dones aúnmás extraños y mi padre... bueno, si tomara los escritos de la Tierra y tomandoen cuenta lo que sé, podemos decir que se llama Lucifer, su verdadero nombre esimpronunciable (al menos para un mortal)._

_Sin embargo, aún tengo secretos que revelar y tengo queaprender a controlar mi poder. En el pasado he cometido atrocidades por nosaberlo hacer. No soy como otros nefilim que he conocido, de hecho, puede quesea la única en mi tipo. Es por eso que soy la única con marcas extrañas que seextienden más cuando uso mi poder. ¿Se le puede llamar magia?_   
_En fin._   
_No sé si volveré... Y no sé si tú quieras verme de nuevo. Porlo que solo puedo desearte lo mejor y esperar que hayas encontrado todo lo que necesitabas._

_Iversson me puso al tanto, sé que encontraste a tu madre. Séque eres un mestizo (como yo), y también que encontraste a tu hermano. Siempresupe que lograrías grandes cosas..._

_No creo poder entregar esta carta._   
_Duele demasiado. Pero, sea como sea, quiero decir que aun te amo._

_Atte.Beth_

❄❄❄

La joven miró aquella confusa carta que había escrito en unintento de sacar todo, sabía que faltaba mucho que contar. Que omitiódescaradamente muchos detalles y que no estaba siquiera bien redactada. Luegode ver el resultado se dio cuenta que tal vez no valía la pena el entregar esacarta, por lo que la tomó y leyó una última vez aquel ultimo renglón antes dehacer una bolita de papel y tirarla a la basura.

Tomó su Datapad y llamó al único contacto que teníaregistrado.

–Hola,Mitch – dijo ellacuando atendieron a la llamada–. Tomé una decisión. ¿Él aún no despierta? – lavoz respondió al otro lado de la línea–. Entiendo. No le digas nada de mi. Perdiste comunicación conmigo y luego... me dieron por muerta. Él no debe saberque sigo viva...– del otro lado se escuchó un "¿segura de que estáshaciendo lo correcto?" –. Absolutamente– finalizó ella.

Luego de hablar algunos otros detalles, la castaña cortó la llamada y miró el techo de su habitación. Tal vez debería ir al hospital para darle el adiós definitivo antes de que él despierte. Seguramente, luego de algunos preparativos él se iría de nuevo a un viaje del que tal vez no regrese, peleando en una guerra y siendo el famoso líder de la maquina mas poderosa en el universo. 

"Es mejor que no sepas de mi, no puedo obligarte a amarme y yo no puedo obligarme aolvidar ese sentimiento. Además, prefiero que te duela un poco a que me esperestoda una vida, con la incertidumbre de si estaré viva o muerta".

Alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación, ella gritó un "adelante" y posteriormente un joven de cabello rubio ingresó. 

–Hoy fui a ver a un mercader, nos permitirá subir a su nave por cien GAC. Partimos en un movement. 

–Bien. 

Puede que esta fuera su última oportunidad para decir adiós, luego de eso su destino sería tan incierto como lo era el destino del universo. Se rascó el cuello en busca de un objeto inexistente y suspiró pesadamente, luego metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un caramelo.

"Supongo que algunas cosas deben cambiar"

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí.   
> Si te gustó dale al corazón, comenta y comparte. Revisa mi otros trabajos, tengo de todo un poco para el fandom de Voltron. 
> 
> Sígueme en mis otras redes sociales:   
> Wattpad, IG, Amino y Twitter: @Pattyto35  
> Grupo de FB: Pattyto35- Historias  
> Mi tienda en línea en FB e IG: @Curiosipato


End file.
